I Think I've Fallen For You
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: Canada has a bit of a "crush" on Prussia but Prussia doesn't love anyone let alone like him. Or so he thinks. Rated M. PruCan.


Omg A triple upload. Man i am on a roll!

Anyways here's just a little PruCan to fill your appetite since i wont be on till Sunday or Monday night. (11/27 OR 11/28 '11)

Uh idk how to rate it so i'll just make it M and change it later if need be.

* * *

><p>The Meeting was the same. It always was. The same constant arguing, and bantering between the same nations just like every meeting. Only difference being that they changed venues. And no work ever seemed to get done no matter what topic they were on that week. It always ended the same.<p>

_"I guess somethings never change.."_ Matt said to himself quietly.

Not like anyone would notice in the first place. Matt just sat slouched in his chair staring at all the Nations fighting. How he just despised them. Well.. all but one.

_Prussia~_

Many times he caught himself staring at the albino from across the table. He of course never looked up past his note book or in this case his cell phone to return the look. Prussia basically tuned everyone out especially when he had his head phones in.

"...Prussia..." Matt called quietly. "Prussia." He attempted to call a bit louder. "PRUSSIA!" He practically yelled.

"**Preußen****!**"

Gilbert's head flung up in surprise and he pulled out one of his headphones.

"Was?" Gilbert replied letting his native tongue slip, of course assuming Germany was calling him.

But Germany wasn't. His back was actually to him. He probably was trying to calm down his cute little Italian friend. But then who called him?

_'Definitely not West. And not any of the_se _idiots arguing.'_ The Prussian thought looking around when his eyes locked on Russia. _'And Not that..'_ He swallowed hard._ 'That.. god awful psychopathic Russian or that...psychopathic sister of his..'_ He shuddered at the thought. Gilbert looked around for a few moments till his crimson eyes caught Matt's delicate violet ones.

"Did ya Call me Mattie?" The Prussian smiled.

Matt nodded a bit of a flush covering his skin. Was he actually being noticed by Prussia? Better yet did Prussia remember him after all those years ago when France first introduced them to each other? But that was so long ago he couldn't remember him. Could he?

Oh but he did. There was no way to forget Matt as cute as he was... is. Of course Matt was probably to little to remember but Gil was his babysitter on a few occasions. And they always had a blast as long as they were together. They truly were an awesome duo.

Gil smiled at Matt's flushed face. _'You're so easy to read'_ Gil thought and just smirked; making Matt's blush deepen._'How does no one notice you?'_ Gil's thoughts were interrupted by Germany's hand slamming on the table.

_'Well there goes West'_ Gil thought as if on cue.

"All of you quiet down! That's enough arguing for one meeting." Germany said collecting his notes. "Everyone just grab your belongings und get out."

But no one had to tell those nations twice, they all got packed up. And hurried to get out.

Matt of course took his time putting away his notes making sure nothing got bent or damaged. Once he made sure everything was secure, he plucked a certain sleeping polar bear from his chair. "Come on Kumajuchi time to go home."

"Who?" The polar bear asked cocking his head.

Matt just sighed,"Canada..You know your owner?"

Kumajiro just continued to look at Matt with confusion.

"The one who feeds you!"

"Oh.."

Matt smiled at the recognition.

"Hungry,"

Matt sighed,"I'll feed you when we get back to the hotel okay?"

Kumajiro nodded yawing.

Then a pair of arms slipped around Matt's waist, pulling him backwards."Eh bien bonjour il ya ma petite Canada~" Francis whispered seductively in Matt's ear.

"H-hi Papa.." Matt greeted softly.

"I noticed Gilbert over zhere staring at you so... I came to protect mon fils!~"

"Papa I'm fine.. don't worry,"

"You say that but i know Gilbert all to well. I know how he thinks and what he thinks is... _ohohoho_~" France trailed off into one of his dirty thoughts.

Matt could have beaten his father right then and there but his inner pacifist masked his passive aggressive self. So he just stood there and smiled. Waiting for his father to snap out of it.

"_Ohohohoh_o~ I mean.. where was I?"

"At the part of about how you know what Gilbert thinks.."

"Oh yes well, just be careful i wouldn't want mon petite Matthieu getting hurt would we?"

"Non papa, and i promise nothing's even gonna happen. I mean it's Gilbert. He is attracted to a lot of people. He'll probably loose interest in me by tomorrow.." Matthew said as convincingly as possible.

_But Matthew would find out how wrong that statement was._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

Translations:

Preuben- Prussia (German)

Was (Vas)- What? (German)

Eh bien bonjour il ya ma petite Canada. - Well hello there my little Canada. (French)

Mon fils - My son (French)


End file.
